


Chris Evans in "Peaceful Paradise" a smut fan fiction.

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Bora Bora, F/M, Kissing, Oral, Paradise, Romance, Slow Sex, playfull, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick getaway relaxes you and Chris, he's always such a romantic and gentle guy. What does he have in store while on the beautiful island of Bora Bora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris Evans in "Peaceful Paradise" a smut fan fiction.

Feeling strong arms slip around your waist from behind you sighed happily and leaned back into your boyfriends embrace. Chris rested his chin on your shoulder, nuzzling your cheek and kissing your ear. The comfort he could give you was amazing. Always so gentle even when he was extra muscular from filming. He finally had a vacation, having just recently finished filming for the second Avengers movie, and now was the perfect time for a quick getaway to the beautiful island of Bora Bora in the French Polynesia. 

"This place is perfect, you and me, just the two of us in paradise." 

You said softly as Chris continued kissing your ear, his breath tickling you and causing you to giggle. 

"You make this place paradise, baby."

He looked out over the water, his chin still resting on your shoulder. The sun was just starting to set and it lit the crystal clear blue waters to a beautiful orange and red shimmering pool, the sky was ablaze with same colors. 

Chris turned you around to face him, your smile lighting up your face. He smiled just as wide, eyes focusing on your features. He loved seeing you smile and it made his eyes light up. His thumb grazed across your cheek as he still looked on at you. 

Taking your hand and pulling you to a lounge chair he sat down first then pulled you down to sit between his legs, he leaned back and you rested against him. He ran his hand up and down your arm slowly, he breathed in slowly into your hair, taking your scent in. The sound of gentle waves lapping at the shoreline behind the bungalow that sat over the water was relaxing. Chris ran his fingers down your side and to your waist over your bikini. 

"Stop." 

You giggled and squirmed in his arms. 

"Hmm...no."

He chuckled and continued to tickle you gently, just enough to make you laugh. You popped up out of the chair quickly and ran inside the airy room, Chris ran behind you, catching up to you by the bed and pulled you into his arms once more. 

The pair of you laughed and smiled before he leaned in and took his hand to the back of your neck, pulling you gently to him. He pressed his lips to yours tenderly, nothing rushed, just you and him and the sounds of the waves. 

You raised your hand to his jaw and kissed back, the kiss becoming more passionate but still sweet and slow. His arm pressing you to him at the small of your back, skin touching skin as you gave more into the kiss. He placed his hands on the bottom of your thighs, pulling you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. He laid you down on the bed slowly, his eyes connecting with yours. 

Chris ran his strong hands down your sides and pulled at the bows on the sides of your bikini bottom, untying them and pulling it off. He settled between your legs and let his tongue slip between your folds, making you moan out softly. He kissed at your clit and swirled around it with his tongue. You moaned more and ran your fingers through his hair. A soft gasp escaped your lips as he slipped his tongue into your wetness. His nose touching and rubbing at your swollen clit, driving you wild. 

He stayed quiet as he listened to your moans and breaths. Nearly driving you to the cusp of your orgasm he stopped and got up, slipping his swim trunks off. He got back on the bed and leaned over you, his hand reaching behind your neck to untie the bow to your bikini top then slipped his hand down your back and untied a bow there too. He took your top off and let it fall to the floor, as he took or breast into his mouth licking at your hardened nipple. He bit playfully at it them leaned up to kiss your soft lips. 

Taking himself into his hand, he guided himself to your entrance and pushed in slowly, still kissing you. You moaned into the kiss as he filled your tight walls. His thrust began slow and deep, you pulled your knees up and rested your heels on his thighs. 

"Fuck, baby you are tight." 

He groaned by your ear before biting down on your earlobe then kissing it, his thrust picked up pace and he got deep inside you.

Both of your breaths became heavier as you dug your heels into his thigh only causing Chris to burry himself deeper into you. You cried out as he quickened even more, his tip hitting the perfect spot with every thrust. Your walls tightening around him, causing wonderful friction to build as the sounds of your wetness slicked over his cock that pounded into you. 

"Oh fuck.."

He growled as he reached his edge. You tightened around him still and dug your heels deeper into his thighs. 

"Chris!"

You cried out as you were brought to your orgasm and fell over the edge into it together with him.

Moans and pants filled the air as he collapsed down to your side, holding you in his arms. Peaceful silence once again fell over the room, all that could be heard was the waves and the breathing of one another. You smiled as you kissed him once more on the lips, him slipping himself out of you. He pushed the hair out from your face and looked at your smile then to your eyes. Smiling, thinking how lucky he was to be in paradise with you beside him.


End file.
